everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hearts and Roses Cafe
Hearts and Roses Cafe is a large cafe located in Upper Bookend. Due to its proximity to Ever After High, it is frequented by legacy students. The proprietor wishes to say that this doesn’t mean the cafe is hexclusive for students, and that adults and/or non-legacies are welcomed. History Hearts and Roses Cafe was funded by a charming family because they were rich and bored, but the idea was inspired by other families The initial plan was to create a semi-private place for teenaged destined fairytales to meet and get to know each other away from the school environment, so that their future marriage could proceed smoothly. Despite the heavy royal (the ideology, not the class) leanings, the cafe saw many rebellious couples in its time, including one red riding hood and her wolf. As time went by, the Hearts and Roses Cafe became known more for “inclusive love” instead. Ambiance * As a part of its marketing tactic, couples get a 10% discount while students get 5% off. Coupons cannot be stacked. * Has really strong wifi (we value ''connection in this cafe'') * The cafe usually has two floors; the first has the counter (beside it is a mailbox; you can fill your personal details in to take part in the matchmaking service) and open booths, while the second is more private — there’s a sound-blocking chiffon curtain over each booth, as well as a small stage for performers. ** The roof is usually closed to the public, though it can be accessed on special occasions. When you do go there, you can find an enchanted garden filled with all the varieties of roses you can imagine (and even roses you can’t!). ** There are elegant tables of various sizes for people to sit at, and there’s a swing adorned with roses and delicate hearts beneath an enchanted tree. Once in a while, the tree sprinkles pink and golden sparkles that disappear when they touch your skin, only leaving behind a soft melodic chime and a faint warm sensation — almost as if you’re kissed by the tree. * Darker atmosphere after evening and holds open mic nights every fortnight. Alcoholic beverages may or may not be served. Services * Food and beverages (frequent customers qualify for a loyalty program — you get a free drink every 525600 minutes) * Matchmaking — it is possible to leave a note in the mailbox or apply online to be part of their matchmaking service. Otherwise, feel free to come down for a group blind date if you’re afraid it’ll be awkward. The staff are generally friendly and able to swoop in and continue the conversation if it dies down. * Nearer to exam period, the cafe is filled with students studying because of its close proximity to Ever After High and fast wifi. The building expands to accommodate them. Menu * Everything is love-themed * Really good thronecakes but the milkshakes tend to be overly sweet Staff * The staff get a significant discount on services and menu items, which attracts many EAH students to work as part-timers * there’s a dress code/uniform! it’s a dessert-themed, love-core, maid/butler sweet lolita outfit. that’s a mouthful but think Blondie Locke’s Just Sweet and Sugar Coated, with a good helping of love motifs ♡ Though Roselina "Lina" Love is a part-timer, she’s one of the store’s more well-known employees, given that she worked there the longest. The gregarious princess has been the first in the ranking for matchmaking the most couples for the past 5 months, ever since the ranking system was implemented. Ginger Breadhouse ' caters treats for the cafe, and was responsible with coming up with one of the best-sellers — the ‘Poison Apple Crumb Cake’. As one of the chefs-in-training, 'AJ Charming is eager to learn the different cooking styles from the senior chefs. They adore how AJ’s always happy to cook, and his love for food. While Mercury Alexiadis initially joined because he was worried for AJ, he fitted in with the employees soon enough. The waiter is very outgoing and friendly, and always happily welcomes people with a smile on his face. Venezia Principessa is one of the pastry chefs and though she’s initially cold, it is obvious that she loves her job. Recently, she’s been developing a custom recipe for rose-infused tiaramisu. Airi Prins is a terrifically friendly waitress who has a tendency to ask couples how long they’ve been dating. This can be awkward if the couple aren’t in a relationship or are on their first date. The staff treat her as a little sister who’s always trying to stay involved with their lives. One of the more serious pastry chefs, Beta Botter likes to bake treats for the cafe employees after her shift ends. The staff appreciate how the affable royal is always early, as well as the baked treats she shares. Lily Botter is yet another pastry chef employed by the cafe. The girl is always early for her shifts and is an extreme perfectionist — her glazed thronecakes are always glistening and neat, which is one reason why the senior staff adore the sweet neutral. Kaze joined Hearts and Roses recently as a waiter, but the mischievous elemental adapted quickly with the staff. Though Daman Insincere is a demon, the waiter is very kind and hardworking. His dedication to the cafe simply stems from the fact that he met his girlfriend there and he wants to help others find love too. Daman also makes full use of his employee discount to sustain his caffeine consumption. ::♡ As a cafe inspired by love, it’s obvious that Hearts and Roses would hire the children of the respective divinities One of the earliest waitresses who joined Hearts and Roses Cafe, Amoris M. Cupid excels at making customers feel comfortable and matchmaking them. She likes the environment and coworkers and is always seen with a smile on her face and flutter in her wings. In a way, you could consider her the representative of the cafe. Even though Amorette Cupid is a waitress, she goes above and beyond her scope of duty to help give suggestions to the senior staff about the uniform designs. After all, you’ve gotta dress your best when the Goddess of Beauty is your main investor! Another employee descended from the Goddess of Love would be Virginia D. Venus, who works as a waitress. Though she isn’t particularly loving or hospitable, it’s difficult for the cafe to fire her (even when she’s disrespecting the senior staff) since Venus is one of the biggest investors for the cafe. Granted, Virginia was forced to take the job, but some of her coworkers think that it doesn’t excuse her from judging the couples and taking too many breaks. Synnove Z. Cupid was also forced by Aphrodite to work in the cafe, but enjoys her time there because her half-sister works there. She does, however, refuse to wear Hearts and Roses’ uniform, claiming that it’s too frilly. Balianne E. Cupid is the cafe's barista, which might explain why she has the tea on most of the couples that visit the shop. ::Of course, the cafe doesn’t solely run on teenage effort, but also adult tears! (kidding) The permanent staff are a riot and are very efficient matchmakers. They get along well enough with the temporary staff. ♡ ::With special gratitude to our frequent performers for Open Mic Nights! ::You love Hearts and Roses, and we love you! Reviews You’re highly encouraged to leave reviews from your OCs! just keep the word count below ~50 words please haha Trivia * Inviting someone to “Hearts and Roses” can be interpreted as asking someone out in Ever After, though there are platonic friends who visit this cafe regularly. * low-key has a rivalry with Beanstalk Bakery; has been accused of copying their menu items * this is Hearts and Roses Cafe’s recruitment poster. There appears to be a post-it note advertising for the Open Mic night stuck to the bottom. * Hearts and Roses Cafe has no shortage of powerful (and wealthy) investors. The Goddess of Love and Beauty, Venus, is one such backer. * there’s a pinterest! HeartsandRosesMoodboard.jpg|moodboard by RoseSummers1! Hearts&roses_uniform_1.png|here’s an example of the uniform (ft: amoris and kaze) ♡ thanks Wise for letting me draw Amy Category:Tale travels Category:Taleart Category:Locations